1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a set of fancy-lamp bulb and socket adapter, and more particularly to a set of fancy-lamp bulb and socket adapter without conventional fixed sleeve.
2. Description of Prior Art
In accordance with the conventional fancy-lamp bulb and socket adapter (as shown on FIG. 6), a fixed sleeve 52 is put on the bottom of the Christmas-lamp bulb for retaining the bulb and fixing the cords 53 leading out from the two electrodes of the bulb 51 by stretching out the cords 53 and banding back, then plug the assembly of the bulb 51 and the fixed sleeve 52 into the socket adapter 54 so that the fixed sleeve 52 fit into the socket adapter 54 tightly, and simultaneously the cords 53 leading out from the two electrodes of the bulb 51 contact with the conductors (not shown) at inside of the socket adapter 54.
In this mechanism, the fixed sleeve 52 is used for stiffening the long stem Christmas-lamp bulb 51, and keeping the smooth contact between the cords 53 of the terminals of bulb 51 and the conductors of the socket adapter 54.
On the other regard, the fixed sleeve 52 can enhance the water proof function between the bulb 51 and the socket adapter 54 so as to prevent the water from entering in and piling up in the inside of the socket adapter 54 to bring up short circuit between the both terminals.
If the joint between the bulb and the socket adapter has sealing and locating functions, and the conductors is kept in steady contact with the cords at the bulb bottom, the fixed sleeve can be omitted so as to save component and assembling cost.